The Padawan Mission
by Randomuso
Summary: When Obi-Wan Kenobi's Padawan gets bored,he finds a way to make things interesting: the ultimate mission that will leave the Jedi temple in awe. be warned, this is not an Anakin story! OCs prevalent.
1. The Brilliant Plan

**Hello, my lovely readers! Now, I feel I must warn you, this is just a random plot bunny that has been ravaging my brain, because I was watching TPM, and I decided I really don't like Qui-Gon dying, and that eventually led me to thinking, what if Anakin never existed? If Obi-Wan had just been knighted and took on a Padawan of his own, and all was right in the world? And this is what I came up with. **

**Warning 1: **_**Very **_**OCy. It has to be!**

**Warning 2: Minimal amount of real characters until at least the third chapter, which I haven't even written yet.**

**Warning 3: … … … Actually, no, that was it… …**

**Ok, please R&R, I don't own Star Wars, please don't flame, and all of those generic A/N things…**

**Enjoy!**

It was late in the day when Coronarcher looked up and saw the delicate spires of the Jedi Temple. They were beautiful as always, glinting in the setting sun, looking like they belonged in someone's imagination, not bound to reality and the earth like they were. The closer peaks of the buildings, however, they were not nearly so heavenly. They were the flats, industrial, practical rooves of the inner buildings of the Temple; the bits that no outsider ever saw. There were dozens of them, varying in size, shape and angle, with the gaps between them going from a foot to gaping, bantha-sized holes.

Crawen looked over from where he sat reading some old fashioned book he had scrounged from somewhere. Upon seeing the sly narrowing of his friend Corrie's eyes, the Iktotchi rolled his own. "What is it this time, Corrie?" he asked bluntly.

That got the others' attention. The others, being Jonah, Macu, Lolee and Arak. They were spread over a section of the temple Gardens, supposedly studying, but the study session had transformed into a sparring contest, followed by a lot of sleeping and being generally lazy.

Lolee's head jumped up, the Rakata's eyes rotating as he stretched. "What, what, what?"

Seeing he had the group's attention, Corrie got up onto his knees. "I just had a brilliant idea." he said, using his hands to illustrate him emotion.

Before he got any further, he was met with groans and whinging.

"A brilliant idea like attaching magnets to Master Obi-Wan's roof?" Jonah asked sarcastically, her black ringlets bouncing off her shoulders as she shook her head, one slender eyebrow cocked.

"Or that time where we projected a holo onto the wall in Master Windu's quarters?"

Lolee and Corrie sniggered. "Yeah, only better."

Arak shook her head uncertainly, her green lekku curling. "I don't know, Corrie, we always seem to end up scrubbing floors when we go through with these brilliant ideas of yours."

Corrie, being a very theatrical boy, walked over to Arak on his knees, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Well you could say that, but that's just looking at the negative!" He looked at her, straight on.

"Now, Arak, look me in the eye and tell me that you won't laugh every time you remember my poor Master Obi-wan's face when he woke up in the morning and the cutlery was levitating."

A chuckle did make its way around the group.  
Corrie spun from his knees onto his feet, so he was standing, arms outstretched towards the lower rooves. "This, is my new plan!"

He crouched down again, skulking around the group until he came to rest by Macu, the other Twi'lek in the group. He looked at Corrie with a mildly amused expression.

"But shh, shh, no-one can know, or it would be ruined!"

He crouched in the middle, gesturing for everyone to move closer.

His small audience obliged, more out of curiosity than anything else.

"Ok-"

The overly-theatrical human halted for a moment, everyone poking their heads out of the huddle to grin at the passing Masters.

"Hello, how are this morning Master Yoda?" Lolee led off.

"Oh, you're looking fantastic today, Master Windu!" Macu said cheerily.

"Yes, I love what you've done with your hair, is that a new style?" Corrie added, grinning as the Council members shook their heads and walked off.

He was quickly back into secretive mode. "Ok, so, here's what we do…"

**So, there you go…please continue reading, and please review! I am very sorry to anyone who finds Star Wars inaccuracies in there. Feel free to inform me of my mistakes, but please don't abuse me for it. **

**Tell me what you think of my OCs!**


	2. The Plan in Action

"Padawan, make sure you switch everything off before you go to bed! And no holovids!" Obi-Wan called as he walked out of the building.

"Aww, but, Master, you leave me on my own for the evening-" Corrie started.

"No holovids!" Obi-Wan yelled back, before poking his head around the door-frame and giving his Apprentice a look that added, 'If you value your life'.

Corrie held his hands up in a surrender, but pouted all the same. "What am I supposed to do all night?" he grumbled.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Sleep, perhaps?"

"Me, sleep, are you kidding?"

"I'm sure you can find a way to entertain yourself, Padawan." Obi-Wan said, looking at the Chrono.

Corrie's eyes lit up, and the Jedi Knight sighed. "Why did I just say that?" he asked himself as he shut the door behind him.

With his Master gone, Corrie immediately got to work. He called up his friends on the Comm.

"Ok, Mission is ago. I repeat, Mission is ago. Padawan Me, leaving my quarters now. Out."

"I'm in place, Padawan You." Crawen replied.

"Master Windu's just leaving now." Macu said blandly, before Lolee interjected.

"Arak, Jonah and I are ready and waiting, Corrie."

Corrie grinned and ran around to the window. Throwing it open, he swung his legs over and jumped, using the force to slow his slight fall, landing lithely on the grass on the other side. He pulled his pack onto his back more securely and pulled the comm. up. "Ok, I'm on my way."

Five minutes later, the group could be found at the same spot in the gardens that they had been in the time when the plan was hatched, looking up at the building.

"I cannot believe you talked me into this, Corrie." Crawen griped, sounding genuinely amazed.

Corrie grinned. "Don't worry, neither can I."

Rolling his eyes, the Iktotchi followed on as the group Force jumped onto the first roof.

Lolee and Jonah bounced straight from that roof to the next, force jumping gigantic holes. The rest quickly followed, and the first hour of their time was spent playing on their new obstacle course.

Macu ran at the next roof, just missing the perfect landing, instead allowing himself to fall until he could grab the rim of the roof with his hands and flip up just as smoothly. Corrie's pack came sailing out of nowhere to hit him in the back of the head. The gray and white stripe Twi'lek turned to glare at the human culprit.

Corrie merely grinned as he leapt the gap, using the force to steady himself when he _just_ caught the edge of the roof. "I think it's time to continue with our plan, don't you?"

Macu nodded. "I suppose so, yes." he conceded, and while Corrie turned to try and find his Comm., the Twi'lek threw his pack back at him.

Corrie grunted as it hit him in the chest, backing up dangerously close to the edge, before turning to glare at Macu.

"You put your Comm. in there." Macu smirked.

It took another ten minutes or so for everyone to converge on the same roof, with Lolee bouncing in last. "Sorry guys, I had to come from around your side, Arak."

They nodded. Goodness only know how he'd made it all the way around there and back again without killing himself.

Crawen began to hand out small, flashing devices from his bag.

Corrie took his and brought it up to eye level, grinning like an over-grown Crecheling. "Oh, this was so worth waiting an extra week for, Cra!"

Arak gingerly took hers, flipping it over in her hands. Her technological brain worked through the devices that her and Cra had been building.

Macu tugged open Corrie's pack and gave out the miniscule magnetisers that he had stored in there earlier. "Ok, so these shouldn't affect the soundwaves at all. They should just stick."

Everyone magnetised their devices, and stood up straight.

"Alright, we all know the drill. Make sure no-one will be able to see them unless they're looking for them." Jonah commanded, before taking off towards the Creche rooves with Arak.

"I am so glad you thought of these, Cra." Lolee laughed as he gave the subject of his praise a salute and ran up to the Training Rooms with Macu in tow.

Crawen sighed. "As long as it's someone else doing the actual talking." he muttered as he and Corrie watched the pairs split up, sprinting and jumping and climbing to their destinations.

Their pair spun around to face their target. They were headed for the Council Spire.

They ran for a small while, until they came across a problem.

"Ah." Corrie said as Crawen came to a smooth stop beside him.

"Yeah, you didn't think of this, did you, genius?" the Iktotchi asked, staring up at the smooth, cylindrical pipe that extended in the giant gap between them and their target area.

They needed to get to the next roof, but that roof was far too high up and the gap was far too big for them to jump. And then there was the problem of the pipe. It was massive, a looming structure that blocked the only path for them to jump. It was surrounded by smaller pipes that rhythmically belched out poofs of some gassy substance. The pipes were perfectly smooth. No handholds, not footholds, too high to jump.

Corrie pouted. "Sithspit." he said decisively.

Crawen stepped forward. "So, you didn't think of it. It's a good thing I did, then, isn't it?"

Corrie looked up hopefully as Crawen stared down at the pipes. And jumped. His cloak billowed out behind him for a moment, and he fell, before the pipe puffed, and Crawen floated up on the forceful belch of industry. He continued like that, over the field of smaller pipes, with Corrie following behind. "Brilliant, you are brilliant, Cra!" he yelled over the loud clank of machinery form beneath them.

Crawen shook his head, but couldn't keep the grin off of his face. "What would you do without me, hey, Seline?"

At the jibing use of his nickname – derived from his similar last name: Soline – Corrie merely grinned and had to focus on catching the next pipe.

That was when Cra closed his eyes for a moment. He shot into the air, but no force but the one he created was pushing him upwards. He leapt at the big, main pipe, and slapped it with both hands. There was a resounding clunk, and he began to use his magnets to climb. Corrie's laughter floated through his ears, and the Iktotchi smiled as the wind blew over his face. This was actually quite a relaxing activity, if he ignored the burning in his arms. Once he made it to the top, Cra threw the magnets down to Corrie, who quickly followed.

From the top of the pipe, it was easy for the pair to jump onto the next roof and prepare to go their separate ways. "This is a historical moment, Cra! We're about to create the first, _ever_, Jedi Radio!"

Crawen smirked. "I'll give it to you, Corrie, it was a pretty awesome idea."

Corrie took an extravagant bow.

"Even if they're going to figure out who did it the first time we say something."

Shrugging, Corrie began to walk off. "They were going to figure it out anyway. I mean, who else would be stupid enough to try this, and pull it off?" he asked.

"We're not quite there yet, Corrie!" Cra called after his friend, before shaking his head and going off to plant his device. He knew he wouldn't see Corrie again until morning, when they all met up to test out their latest invention. And as much as he could rationally berate himself for it, Crawen knew it was going to be _fun_.


	3. The Very Early Morning

**Hello, again! Welcome to Chapter 3! And so, you've now met my OCs, how do you like them?**

**Thank you to pronker for reviewing! Have a chapter dedication!**

It was early when Corrie's alarm went off. Very early. Too early. He groaned and rolled over, throwing a hand out to stop the insistent bleeping, before sitting up and scrubbing his face with his hands. He yawned largely, before checking the chrono. _Why am I up at 4:00 in the morning? _he asked himself. Slowly, the memories came back to him, and Corrie's face lit up. _That's why_.

Corrie ripped the covers off of his body, attempting to stand up at the same time, and only managing to get severely tangled up and hit the floor with a thud. A loud thud. Corrie held his breath for a moment, feeling tentatively over their training bond to see if Obi-Wan had woken up. When he came back with a negative, Corrie let out a breath of relief, unwrapping himself more carefully from the sheets, before opening his door with a slight hiss. He passed through the flat as quietly as possible, in only his sleepclothes, leaving his cloak and even his shoes behind. Obi-Wan could not suspect him to be gone.

Silently, he tip-toed to the door and made it outside, leaning against the wall. He felt again for Obi-Wan's consciousness. When he found his Master to still be sleeping soundly, he pumped his fist in the air and trotted off down the hall.

Last night – as far as he knew - had gone off without a hitch, and he was hoping that it would continue like that. He knew they would inevitably be found out, like they always were. Well, almost always. Corrie grinned at the memory. However, it was almost a game now, to see how long they could go without getting caught. There was a real art to evading capture. Firstly, you had to make the prank untraceable. Unnoticeable, if possible, make sure no-one saw you or heard you, that as few people knew about it as possible, until the prank took effect. Then, you had to act as though you had nothing to do with it, and that was the tricky bit, particularly with long term pranks such as Corrie's most current, more so for Jedi. You had to figure out skirt around the issue without being noticed, and to avoid further punishment when you were eventually found out, you had to make sure you somehow never lied to yours or any other master. The dangers were endless. It truly was an art form. Corrie had written the Padawan Pranksters Guide, he should know.

Macu peeled off the wall to join Corrie as he jogged by. "Hey, Seline."

"Oh, hey Cu-Cu." Macu absolutely hated being called Cu-Cu.

He glowered at the human beside him, but ended up grinning at the puppy dog eyes he was being given.

"How'd you go last night?" Corrie asked, checking a chrono as they passed another room. 4:09.

Macu shrugged. "Easy."

Corrie rolled his eyes. He never directly mentioned the crime, in case someone was listening, but that was a pathetic response. Then again, it's more than he should have expected from Macu. It was rare that he spoke out of mono-syllables. "Mine wasn't all that difficult in the end, either. It sure looked like it for a bit." he added, grinning.

Macu didn't ask.

Corrie didn't expect him to.

They reached the room last, finding the others all crammed into the small space of a closet/room. They could never decide. This tiny, drab spot was one of their numerous after mission rendezvous.

Only, usually, it was used to house just three of them, not all six.

"Nice of you to join us, boys." Jonah said pointedly.

Corrie shot her his most winning smile as he wedged In between her and Lolee. "Well, we're here now, so let's get this party started!"

No-one else seemed overly-enthused by his exciting cheer, but then again, over the years they'd become rather de-sensitized to Corrie's constant hyperactive tendencies.

"It's all set up, we just need to figure out exactly what we're doing." Crawen informed everyone.

Arak nodded. "We set up the program to this broadcast from this spot. Everyone put their generators in place, so we can broadcast all over the Temple, except for the Council Room, as per the plan." she added. Her and Cra were the technical support. That was how it worked. Corrie and Lolee came up with outlandish ideas, Jonah and Macu brought them back to reality, and Cra and Arak made them possible.

"Here's the tricky bit. We can't put the controls on our datapads, because that'll incriminate us the second they start looking. What we can do, is, and this is the good bit," Cra continued, starting to get excited. No-one had a go at him for getting excited over technology. Usually the ideas were worth it. "We can put a _hidden_ file on our data pads, that only comes into existence when someone activates the signal from in here."

It was a brilliant idea, but they knew he wasn't through yet.

Arak kept going. "That way, we can just have one person in here, remotely activating the broadcasters in your devices. Then, we have one person selecting the rooms we want to broadcast to, because we don't want to interrupt any meetings or anything that's actually important. And then, finally, we have another person actually doing the broadcasting. Then, if one person gets caught, they can shut off the program if they want to, and the other two can do the same. And, if only one person gets caught, they have no way of proving you did it, because they'll only be doing a third of the deed."

"We can pre-record things on our datapads and transmit them, like music, that way it's not obvious whose pad the music was on. We can just speak into the datapad, subtlety required, or you can go to a computer, through a series of passwords and file entries, activate the program from there and type in what you want to say." Cra finished.

There was silence for a long moment.

"_Force,_ you guys are brilliant." Corrie exclaimed.

"You know that, right?" Jonah added.

Arak and Crawen smirked at each other.

"Hey, Corrie, why are you in your sleepclothes?" Lolee asked out of the blue.

The others laughed for a moment at his randomness, before turning to Corrie and waiting for the answer.

As Lolee's question had reminded him, Corrie shifted onto his knees. "Well, my genius plan for an alibi isn't going to sound half as impressive after that display,"

Lolee gave the techno-Padawans a round of applause.

"But, here it is. We need to broadcast twice this morning. Once as an alarm and once when everyone's in the corridors. We can just put through music, to keep it easy on the first go, although I really think we should add a bit of-"

Jonah cut him off. "Corrie, we can deal with theatrics after we sort out the alibi." she said, always the voice of reason.

Corrie acceded her point with a nod. "Sorry, back on track. Anyway…" he paused for a moment to remember what he was saying.

"Two broadcasts?" Macu prompted.

Corrie pointed at him. "Thank you. Two broadcasts. The first time, three of us should go back to bed and get woken up by it, and then later, we swap and the other three get an alibi while we're operating it in the halls. With Cra and Arak's ingenious invention, it should be easy for those operating it to look like they're not doing anything, as well. It's pretty perfect."

Macu nodded. "It is. Someone should announce the Jedi Radio as being online with the alarm. The other one can just be a song that everyone has on their datapads."

Arak nodded. "That's a good idea. Everyone has Coruscant Clappers, don't they?"

Predictably, Lolee and Corrie started singing immediately.

"I think that me, Arak and Macu should do the alarm. Being asleep is a more convincing alibi, and you guys need it more than we do." she said, not even joking. It was true. Everyone would immediately suspect Corrie, because it was always Corrie, they'd suspect Lolee because it was always Lolee too, and they'd suspect Cra because of the technical complexity of the operation. Arak was really too innocent for anyone to suspect, and Macu and Jonah? Just no.

The small group looked around for a moment. The whole thing had gone perfectly. Everything worked, there was a way to do everything. They had just invented a very advanced system of communication and no-one had even noticed yet.  
"Here's to a job well done, then, people!" Corrie said cheerfully as they exited the cupboard.

Cra shook his head as he went to bed. "We're getting way to good at this."

**Ok, I realise I said that there would be real characters in this chapter, but apparently I lied. I promise you Obi-Wan exposure next chapter! **


	4. Alibis

**Here's another Chapter for you! Two updates in one day! Christmas spirit + Holidays. Always a good combination!**

Loud music blasted its way through the Temple, effectively waking up every Jedi inside. Obi-Wan awoke with a start, alarmed by the multitude of noises his ears were being assaulted with. He sat up quickly, smacking his head on a light fixture on the way. He groaned, holding a hand to his head. Not only did his forehead hurt from fighting with the light, but the song was terrible. 'Why don't you just jump?', the song was called. He was attempting to get up, when the music faded out. Obi-Wan stopped, listening closely to the voice that replaced it, as he knew every Jedi in the Temple would be doing.

"Good morning, Jedi Temple! If you are still asleep after this, I congratulate you!"

The voice was unrecognisable. It was obviously coming through a program, making the voice change all the time, going from high to low and back again.

"You are very lucky people! You don't believe me? Well, listen here. You have all been witness to the Grand Opening of the Jedi Temple Radio!"

The Jedi Radio? A sneaking suspicion hit Obi-Wan and a sinking feeling wrenched through his gut. He put a hand to his head, massaging his temples. He felt absolutely sure he knew who was behind this Jedi Radio.

"The Jedi Radio will be broadcasting all over the Temple, we will give you music and jokes and friendly banter, but not yet! We don't want to give away everything in the first broadcast, so until later, good morning, Jedi Temple!"

During this speech, Obi-Wan had stalked over to his Apprentice's room and opened the door with a harsh movement, not at all expecting to walk in and see his Apprentice sitting groggily on his bed, scrubbing a hand through his short, black hair.

Obi-Wan was taken aback, but questioned Corrie anyway. "Padawan, would I be right in assuming you had something to do with this?" he queried.

Corrie gave him a petulant, 'it's too early for this', look. "No, Master, you wouldn't. One should never make assumptions."

Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow.

Corrie took the hint. "Master, if I was part of that, would I, one, be sitting here talking to you, or two, woken myself up so kriffing early?"

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. His Apprentice had good points, but that didn't really equate to anything in reality. His Apprentice was one hell of a talker.

As Corrie made to lie down and go back to sleep, Obi-Wan grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. "Oh, no, you don't. Seeing as you're already awake, you may as well get changed and get ready."

"Who said I was awake?" was the immediate and expected response.

"You really must be tired if your razor sharp wit has descended to _that_. Go on."

Corrie groaned but obeyed. Slowly.

Obi-Wan shook his head, and went back outside. He knew there was no way his Padawan could have done it, but he couldn't help checking. Corrie's shoes and robes and sabre-belt, they were all where he had put them the day before.

He didn't know how he'd done it, but Obi-Wan was sure it was Corrie. It was always Corrie.

Jonah sat at the table in the kitchen, with a cup of tea. She'd shut off her part of the device as soon as she had finished the broadcast, all the while, sitting comfortably at the dining table. She knew Master Swan wouldn't come out of her quarters until she'd at least gotten dressed, so had given Jonah ample time to de-activate the file and destroy the pre-recorded speech before the Master had even exited her room.

She knew she'd be suspicious. Jonah had been involved in quite a few of Coronarcher's wild plans, but Jonah knew that there the suspicion would be mostly vanquished when she realised her Padawan had been in the room long enough for the kettle to have boiled.

Master Bultar Swan walked out of her quarters, tying back her hair and giving her Apprentice a look.

She imagined every Padawan in the Temple would be getting that look.

Master Swan knew that Jonah was an early riser, but that didn't put her above suspicion.

"Jonah, did you have anything to do with that?" she asked.

Jonah scoffed. "What, the wannabe DJ? How could I have, Master?" she said, gesturing towards her empty, cooled tea cup and the boiled kettle. "Besides, I hate that song." she smiled.

"Would you care for some tea, Master?" she asked politely.

Master Swan nodded. "Yes, thank you, Padawan. I'm sorry I had to ask you that."

Jonah shrugged as she poured the tea. "That's fine, Master, I understand; you need to find the culprit. Please do, even if it's just to give them better taste in music."

As most of her body was hidden behind the counter of the kitchen, Jonah tucked her datapad safely into her robes, deleting 'Why don't you just jump?' on the way.

**So, there's another Chapter for you! Not much Obiness, but he's there, and so is Master Swan, real people! Yay! Anyway, thank you for reading this far, don't stop now!**


	5. Phase Two

**So, here's the next installment of The Padawan Mission. Thank you again my single reviewer!**

**Have another Chapter Dedication! Mmm, I decided we were hearing too much about Corrie, and not enough of my other OCs, so here's a Crawen POV chapter. **

Crawen pulled his boots on, stamping them onto his feet. He quickly and calmly ran through the sequence of events coming up, as he walked out to greet his master: Master Arrolin in the hall, ready to walk to the Archives for some early research on a mission they had coming up.

"Come, Crawen, we have much to do." the aged human prompted, still slightly suspicious of his Apprentice, despite the early wake up call. He knew that Cra was _very_ good with technology, and if any Padawan could have pulled off as big a technical stunt as that, it would have been him. Seeing him wake up with a jump and a yell, resulting in him grumbling for the rest of the morning, had, however, effectively erased most of that suspicion.

"Yes, Master." Cra replied automatically, speeding up slightly, but otherwise not really paying much attention to the man in front of him as they wove through the corridors and hallways of the Temple. Crawen was focussing on the datapad in his pocket. When his Master had still seemed a little suspicious, Cra had set up his datapad so he could simply press one button when Lolee activated it, and the song, 'Coruscant Clappers', would start to play. He only awaited the buzz from his datapad that would tell him to start. He was also focussing on bubble expanding in his chest as they walked into the corridors. Crawen shook his head sightly, exasperated with himself. His body got nervous. His mind didn't. In his head, he wasn't the least bit apprehensive of the stunt he was about to help pull, but his body seemed convinced to persuade him otherwise.

"Padawan, where are you, you must meet Master Su Bella. He just came back from a mission in the Outer Rim, how are you my friend?" Master Arrolin cheerfully said. Obviously the pair were friends from a while back.

Crawen's heart rate increased and he held back a curse at the unexpected interruption of his thoughts and concentration. He would never forgive himself if he missed his cue. More to the point, the others wouldn't forgive him. Centring himself in the force, Cra took ahold of his runaway nerves, and refrained from shaking his head again. He wished his body was separate from his mind so he could punch it. He wasn't nervous!

He smiled at the Rodian who was facing him.

"I am delighted to meet you, Master Su Bella." he greeted politely.

His Master seemed happy with the pleasantry. "Relak, this is my Padawan: Crawen Tu Darchi."

Crawen bowed slightly, and Master Su Bella smiled at him. "It's my pleasure, Padawan Tu Darchi."

he replied, and he sounded sincere.

Deciding he rather liked this fellow, Crawen folded his hands into his sleeves as the two Jedi chatted amiably. He held the datapad tightly, hidden in the folds of his voluminous Jedi robes as he tried to counter the sweat that was filming his palms. _Bloody nerves…_He thought venomously. Maybe, at another, less tense time, Crawen could actually hold a proper conversation with Master Su Bella without his body making it very difficult to focus on anything but his body.

Buzz.

The mounting nerves Crawen felt peaked and he was sure his Master must have felt it. He waited a moment, checking his shields were still firmly in place, before stamping down the butterflies in his stomach and calmly pressing the button.

Sound exploded through the hallways.

Crawen looked around, pretending to be shocked, letting his datapad fall into his sleeve, as if he had never been holding it in the first place, his still very nervous body pouring adrenaline through his veins. Pointedly ignoring the offending chemicals, he concentrated on looking surprised. He knew the nerves wouldn't show; his sensible mind made sure of that. He sensed Master Arrolin look over at him, checking the truth of his earlier plea of innocence, and seemed satisfied. Crawen held in a grin. Perfect.

Through the babble of noise in the crowd, he heard two boys break out into song, mimicking the too high voices of the singers of the 'Coruscant Clappers'. They knew every word.

Crawen rolled his eyes. Lolee and Coronarcher. How Lolee had made it from the cupboard to the Hallway in time to sing was a mystery. Crawen blamed the freaky Rakata's speed and physical prowess.

He looked over towards the voices, seeing the expected pair of boys, being stared at by three disgruntled Masters: Master Obi-Wan and Master Mundi; the Masters of the boys, and Master Qui-Gon, who must have just dropped in.

None of them looked overly impressed.

"Crawen, do you happen to know who has this song on their datapad?" Master Arrolin asked, one eyebrow smoothly raised. Master Su Bella seemed to be fascinated by the song. Cra doubted he'd have had much exposure to the popular music of Coruscant in the Outer Rim.

Crawen shook his head. "Master, every sixteen year old on Coruscant has this song."

Master Arrolin sighed and Master Su Bella laughed. "You've got to give it to whoever's done this. _Force_, they're good."

Crawen hoped his laughter was lost in the song and the chatter. With a smug grin, he gave his body the finger when he knew the Masters were watching. _See, nerves, you're superfluous!_

He gave his stomach a little punch for good measure, followed by a grimace as his brain caught up with what he'd just done. _I've been spending way too much time hanging out with Corrie and Lolee._


	6. The Hunt

**Chapter 6, here we go! Here is some Windu and Yoda for you! I realised that my last couple of chapters were getting short, so here's a long one again. **

Mace Windu marched down the hallway after a certain, small Council member that, as he was finding out, could be rather speedy when he wanted to be. "Master Yoda!" he called, stubbornly refusing to yell or run after the Head of the Council. "Master Yoda!"

Finally, he heard an exasperated sigh and slowed to halt as Yoda turned around to face him. "What is it, Young one?"

Mace noted the use of the patronising term Yoda had used, but chose to ignore it. There was definitely no point mentioning it to the little, green devil. "Master Yoda, we need to find the culprits behind this Jedi Radio."

Yoda gave the man a look, not even saying anything.

"They have committed a severe breach of security!"

Yoda sighed. "A breach of security, this Jedi Radio is? A very effective communications system, it is."

It was then Mace's turn to silently watch his partner.

"Correct, you are. The culprits, found, they must be. Then, use the Radio ourselves, we can."

Yoda started to float away again, leaving an astounded Mace Windu in his wake.

Mace stared after him, dumbfounded. Use the Jedi Radio as a communications device? Get the pesky padawans that had built it to show them _how to use it_? What on earth was Yoda thinking?

He quickly trailed after his enigmatic partner. "I'm not sure I'm following you, Master Yoda."

"I think you are." Yoda said with a smug laugh.

Rolling his eyes at the other Jedi's fun with words, Windu went for a more direct approach. No-one really knew what to do with Yoda. "You want to use this vandalism for inter-Temple communication?"

Yoda nodded.

"And you want to find the Padawans who did it, not to punish them, but to get them to show you how it works?"

Again, Yoda nodded. "And to ask them how they did it without our knowledge. Talented, they are."

Master Windu rolled his eyes, but accepted the fact that Yoda meant to go through with his lunatic plan. "How do you mean to find them, then?" he asked. That was something he really wanted to know.

"Easy, it will be." Was the older Jedi's only response.

_What kind of a response is that? _Mace asked himself. "They've done a pretty good job of keeping hidden so far." he said dryly, seeing as he knew he wasn't going to get any more out of Yoda. His comment was true. Over the past week, there had been several broadcasts, and still, they had no idea who was behind it all. There had been growing unrest in the knighted Jedi as the Radio went on, until they'd finally decided that it was time to step it up a notch and actually put some effort into stopping the Padawans running it, which had led to Master Mace Windu chasing Yoda around the Temple.

The withered and weathered old Jedi laughed in his own peculiar way. He had made it quite clear that he rather enjoyed the broadcasts from the Radio. They were generally fairly amusing and they played pretty good music. They were rarely ever disruptive. Well, not in a harmful way. They were disruptive every time they transmitted, but they never seemed to interrupt council meetings, or, funnily enough, Padawan lesson schedules.

"Gather the Padawans and Masters in the Dining Hall. There, the culprits, we will find."

Finally glad for some form of forward movement on the issue, Mace bowed slightly and strode off quickly down the hall.

There were a lot of Masters with Padawans. The older ones were all out on missions. Mace decided that there was little to no point in checking out Padawans older than, say, 19. That left him with only 100 or so to find.

Holding back a sigh, Mace pulled out his Comm. "Macu." he called after his Apprentice.

An electronic version of his Padawan's voice replied almost immediately. "Yes, Master?"

The pair had had their fair share of jokes over their similar first names.

"Macu, gather all of the Padawans you can find that are under 19, and their Masters and tell them they are all to come to the Dining Hall, now." he ordered.

He got no reply. Their Master-Padawan relationship was one of very few words.

Knowing that Macu would find his little group at the very least, Mace went around the Temple, looking for Padawan braids and the like. It was very long, tiresome work. _Maybe this inter-Temple Communications thing could work to our advantage…_ he thought as he directed a babble of Padawans to find their Masters and go to the Dining Hall. _This job would be made so much easier._

Macu turned off his Comm., but held it in his hand for a long while, staring at it blankly. His lekku twisted slowly as he thought. Why would his Master be getting them to go to the Dining Hall? He couldn't have found them out. Why would he have made him go to lunch? No, had he found them out, Master Windu would have been straight about it. He always was.

Macu slowly put the Comm. away, cogs turning in his logical brain. Master Windu hadn't specified his group at all. All of the Padawans under 19, and their Masters. That was a rather broad range, so they had no specifics, but Macu had no doubt about what this meeting in the Dining Hall was about. Stretching his lekku, Macu shook his head. There was no point trying to figure it out. He knew as much as he was going to until he got there. It was time to warn the others.

Unfolding from his meditation mat, the twi'lek walked calmly and slowly through the door, to the closest room that would more than likely contain a few of his friends. He always walked in such a fashion. He always thought in much the same way. Logic first. Every time.

Knocking politely on the door to the Jonah's quarters, he waited a moment, before the small human girl appeared in the doorway. She smiled. Jonah and Macu got on very well, having the same down to earth, logical, often pessimistic view of the world and much the same mental capacity, not to mention their equally matched abilities with a light sabre. They'd been sparring partners since they were Younglings.

"Hey, Cuey." she greeted. Cuey (Soo-ee) was a nickname that Macu could deal with. It was better than Cu-Cu, in any case.

"Jonah." he acknowledged.

The addressed girl quickly picked up on the mood he was projecting underneath his usual sense of impassiveness. She gestured for him to come in with a questioning look. "Master Swan's in the Archives. Cra and Arak are here." she informed him as they walked through the tidy quarters that belonged to her and her Master. The main room was decorated with a pair of big, squishy, yellow armchairs and a long sofa in the same colour. The light shone in through the open blinds, adding to the soft, warm, inviting yellow glow emanating from the room.

Crawen and Arak were sitting together, looking at the pair entering over the back of the sofa.

Macu only made it part of the way inside before he stopped. Jonah stopped with him, and Cra stood up, leaning, one handed on the sofa.

Arak's eyes were bright and wide, expecting the worst.

Seeing that he held the attention of everyone in the room, Macu briefly reported the situation.

The other three shared long looks.

"Well, what can we do?" Arak asked. "We're going to have to go down there."

Nodding, Crawen added, "There's nothing we can do that we haven't already." He seemed unaffected, but the others saw the nerves tensing his shoulders.

Jonah shrugged. "We knew we were going to be found out eventually."

Once the others had nodded in agreement, she gestured towards the door. "Well, you guys had better go and find your Masters. Don't admit anything, though, just in case. It doesn't sound like they actually know who's behind it."

Macu smirked as the authorative girl took charge of the situation, as always, her mind going in the same direction his had gone.

She called up her Master on her Comm., and Macu waited patiently for her to finish as the others left.

"Alright, Cuey, I'll go get Lolee and you get Corrie." she ordered.

Macu simply nodded and walked out of the door, going right, while Jonah veered left.

"Hey, Cuey, good luck." she added with a grin.

"You too, Jonah." he replied, chuckling.

**Cue Beethoven 5! Uh-oh spaghettios! What's going to happen to our little pranksters? I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out. My next chapter should be up tomorrow, or maybe even later tonight, if you're lucky.**


	7. The Dining Hall

**Ok, when I said I would update tomorrow, I lied. Sorry! :s**

**I made this chapter nice and long to make up for it! I'm going to say I'll update by tomorrow, but you probably know not to believe me, by now. I'll try!**

Knocking lightly on the door, Macu waited for someone to open it. He waited a short while, longer than he'd expected, before an amused looking Master Obi-Wan opened the door.

"Ah, hello, Macu." he said cheerily.

Deciding he didn't want to ask, Macu just gave the Knight a small smile in return. "Good morning, Master Obi-Wan."

"I suppose you'll want to see Corrie?" Obi-Wan asked, already turning to call after his Apprentice.

Macu coughed politely to stop him. "Actually, I was looking for both of you."

Obi-Wan gave him a questioning look.

"My master asked me to retrieve all of the Padawans under 19 and their Masters, and get them all to the Dining Hall as soon as possible." the twi'lek reported blandly.

Obi-Wan's curiosity had now turned to caution, his eyes taking on a hint of apprehension.

"I don't know why we're wanted." Macu informed him in advance, killing the Knight's question in its tracks.

"Alright, then, we'll be one moment." Obi-Wan said slowly, a slight grin playing on his lips as he turned to call back into his rooms. "Coronarcher! Clean yourself up quickly and put your shirt on."

Macu's impassive face didn't change at the strange order. He didn't really want to know.

Obi-Wan turned to grin at him. "There was a bit of an incident with the flour."

Macu simply nodded. Having been in his particular circle of friends for four years had numbed him somewhat to the oddities and abstract events that seemed to occur on a daily basis.

Bitter mumblings found their way out to Macu and Obi-Wan, but they only caught a few words, namely eyebrow-raising curses, and a short while later, a disgruntled Coronarcher walked out of the door.

Obi-Wan's hand briefly met the back of his head in a light reprimand. "Language, Padawan."

Corrie turned to glare at his Master for a moment. "Do you have any idea what happens when flour and water are put together?"

Obi-Wan laughed and pulled a gluey flour remnant out of his Padawan's hair. "I can only imagine."

Looking distinctly unhappy, Corrie walked past him and glared at the smirking twi'lek. "I'm going to have flour in my nose for the next year." he said as he took the lead, stalking theatrically to the Dining Hall.

From what he gathered, Macu assumed that the still dripping human had heard the situation from the 'fresher. If anyone knew how to pretend they were blameless, it was Corrie. Shaking his head, Macu followed his friend in silence to the Dining Hall, at which stage, they were shocked by the volume of the babble coming from the curious Padawans and uncomfortable Masters.

The trio shared looks. Corrie grinned at Macu, before the twi'lek was called away by his Master.

He brushed close to Coronarcher as he passed. "Eight days, nine hours." he muttered, his slow stride taking him to Master Windu at the front of the Hall.

Corrie simply grinned again, knowing that the twi'lek wouldn't see him. He turned to grin at his Master, who was looking around the Hall, curiosity evidently piqued. "So, Master, what do you fancy this is all in aid of?"

Obi-Wan continued to check out the other pairs as they slowly made their way through the crowd. "I'm not sure, but I have a feeling,"

"A bad one?" Corrie interrupted. It was a running gag between them. Obi-Wan always had a bad feeling about _something_.

His Master gave him a look and Corrie shut up. "A feeling, that you might be about to get me into trouble, Padawan."

Corrie gaped, feigning offence. "Master, how could you say such a thing?" He knew that if Master Yoda was there, which he was, then they were going to be found out, but he wasn't about to openly admit anything. He wanted to see how much they could extend their 'not being caught after a prank' record by.

Obi-Wan scoffed. "Easily. When there's trouble, you're always behind it."

They sensed the crowd quietening, but Corrie had to put in one last comment.

"Really? I like to think I'm usually ahead of it."

Obi-Wan just shook his head, looking up to the front of the Hall, where Mace was about to speak.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. I'll be quick about this." His eyes scanned the crowd, taking in the pairs as he spoke. "We have decided that it's past time to find the culprits behind the Jedi Radio."

Jonah, who was standing near the front beside her Master, shot a look at Macu. She saw him looking at her in much the same way. Master Windu always meant what he said, and he had said he would find the culprits behind the Jedi Radio. He _hadn't_ said they meant to put a stop to it.

Shrugging, Jonah turned back the bald Master.

"This Radio is a major breach of security for the Temple and will be considered vandalism."

Jonah winced inwardly. That wasn't good.

"The culprits will be punished accordingly."

Definitely not good. Jonah was preparing to be forced to admit her guilt, when Master Yoda interrupted Mace Windu's next words. There was silence as he spoke.

"The Padawans who did this, very bad, they are. Very dangerous, their task was. Very disobedient, and irresponsible, they are."

Jonah instantly felt a ball of guilt in her stomach. Reprimands always hurt more when they came from Yoda. She felt Master Swan look at her sideways. She must have felt her guilt through their bond. _Oh well_, Jonah thought, _We're about to be found out anyway._

"Also, very clever and talented, they are, to succeed with their Radio, right under our noses."

Jonah's head again snapped to Cuey. They both felt grins tugging at the corners of their mouths. What was going on? Whatever it was, obviously Master Windu didn't appreciate it. He interjected before Yoda could speak again. Yoda obviously found it rather amusing.

"However, if these' very clever and talented' culprits step forward now, we may show lenience."

Jonah held her breath. She wouldn't move unless someone else, namely Corrie. That was how it always went. He was so obsessed with his record, he always managed to find a way to avoid detection if there was one. And, there was always the reasoning that if he didn't find a way out, he always managed to make them go slightly more dramatically. It was just about the only good use for his over the top theatrics.

The silence was deafening.

"Well now, this is awfully tense, I'm not sure I like it all that much."

Jonah simply grinned. Corrie. She spun around to see the crowd splitting around him as he walked up to the front. Obi-Wan, with his head in his hand, was following behind. Slowly.

"Very clever and talented? I think they must be talking about us, gang." he continued.

Jonah kept grinning, as Lolee and Cra and Arak split off from the crowd to join Corrie as he walked up to Windu and Yoda. Macu smirked as he joined and Corrie offered Jonah his hand. She graciously too it, obliging his dramatics as he spun her.

Eventually, all six of them stood in front of the two Council Members.

Master Windu was glaring at his Apprentice, but the twi'lek was pointedly ignoring him. He knew he was in it deep, and he couldn't really do anything to help himself.

"The rest of you may leave." Master Windu's voice was icy.

The gang couldn't help but grin, seeing Corrie and Lolee's larger than life, way too toothy smiles.

The crowd dispersed very quickly after that, not wanting to be around when Mace Windu got mad.

"Would the Masters of these…Padawans join us."

_That_, scared the Padawans.

The hairs on Corrie's neck raised as he sensed Obi-Wan coming up behind him. He heard the slow footsteps that led to his hands resting none too lightly on his shoulders. Corrie looked sideways at Lolee, who was being similarly held by Master Mundi. Lolee smiled at his Master sheepishly.

Corrie glanced around the group. The others were all looking down at the ground guiltily.

Looking up at his own Master, Corrie's cheesy grin faded at the death stare he was getting.

He found that looking up at Master Windu proved much the same.

The floor had never been so attractive.

**They've been found out! Oh dear, what will happen to our pesky Padawans?**

**Maybe another review might entice me to update sooner…Please?**

**Pronker, you are awesome, by the way!**


	8. The Secrets Revealed

**I know I said that I would update tomorrow, but I just had to write this bit, so consider this Chapter to pick up the slack from my last false Update estimate. Enjoy!**

"I should have known it was you lot. Why is it always you six?" Master Windu asked, pinpointing his glare on Macu. "Especially you, Macu, I expect better from my Padawan."

Arak felt terrible for Macu. She saw him flinch behind the deadpan mask he always wore.

Most people saw him as a cold, emotionless guy, in fact, a lot of people were scared of him, but Arak and the others in their little group knew how much those words would have hurt him. The one thing that really got Macu was feeling unworthy of his Master. He'd always had a problem with insecurity.

Jonah's face fell slightly, her brow creasing as she took a step forward, only restrained by her Master's hand. "It's not Macu's fault, Master Windu!" she said ineffectually.

Arak saw the emotion in her words, though.

Master Windu turned his cold gaze upon Jonah. "Padawan Driad, you would do well not to comment on how I interact with my Padawan."

Jonah wisely kept her mouth shut, but Arak could see the muted anger bubbling under the surface. The human offered Macu a small smile, but it was ignored. The attention, combined with the reprimand were too much for him. He'd gone leaden and was staring at the ground.

There was silence for a moment, and the tension grew quite high.

Arak was already feeling terribly guilty and quite sick. She was of a naturally nervous disposition, and hadn't really wanted to do the prank in the first place. Having a week of build up to this point had made her doubly as nervous as she usually was when they were caught. Having Master Yoda there as well definitely wasn't helping.

"What you did was dangerous, immature and stupid. What did you think you would achieve?"

There was a moment of silence before they realised it wasn't a rhetorical question.

Master Windu was looking at her.

Arak breathed in deeply and silently, trying to be as invisible as possible. As per usual, Corrie came to her rescue.

"Well, I have to say, we were hoping for higher ratings." he quipped.

Master Obi-Wan slapped him over the back of the head, before returning his hand to his Apprentice's shoulder.

Master Windu shook his head slightly. "So, you didn't actually have a reason for doing what you did?"

"Is the entertainment of the Jedi populous a reason?" Cra asked.

Arak couldn't help but smirk at the exasperation her best friend was barely concealing. She knew what he was thinking. They would all get reprimanded when they got home, and the amount of times they had gone through such a situation had made the whole, getting told off thing rather boring. Crawen wanted to know what Yoda was there for, and what they planned on doing to the Radio now that they had been caught.

Master Windu glared at the petulant Padawan. "No, Padawan Tu Darchi, it doesn't."

Crawen shrugged. "Then, no, Master Windu."

Master Arrolin glared at his Apprentice.

Arak continued to try and sink into the floor.

"Tell us, you will, how the Jedi Radio, you built." Master Yoda ordered, his voice hard, telling them that he wasn't very happy with them, but he wasn't mad.

Glancing over at Cra, Arak saw her expression of bewilderment mirrored on her friend's face. They looked over at Corrie, who was shrugging at Lolee and Jonah. Even Macu looked mildly surprised.

Their Masters were just as shocked as the Padawans.

"Excuse me, Master Yoda, but what exactly do you mean to do with that information?" Master Obi-Wan asked dubiously.

Arak nodded as she looked back up to Master Yoda for the answer.

The little, green Jedi chuckled. "Padawans, without our notice, from under our noses, this Radio, you constructed. Know how, we do not. Curious, I am." he hedged, avoiding the actual question they had asked.

"What you did was very dangerous, and stupid, as I said before. As idiotic as it was, we actually have no idea how you did it, and we would like to know." Master Windu added.

Arak's lekku twisted and curled inquisitively. At a loss of what to do, she looked over at Corrie.

He always had something to say. He never shut up.

"It wasn't that dangerous, it was only a few rooves." he said, before Master Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose and he shared a look with Master Windu.

"What?" he asked.

Corrie's eyes widened. "You know what, forget I said that."

"What rooves?" Master Windu demanded.

Instantly, Corrie went into theatrical defence. "Rooves? What are these rooves you speak of?"

Arak felt her stomach clench and the urge to groan was overbearing. Corrie really wasn't helping their case.

Obviously Jonah felt the same way. "Master Obi-Wan, will you slap him please?"

"Gladly." Master Obi-Wan said, cuffing the boy's ears. "I think you'd better try that again, Padawan."

Corrie scoffed. "No chance! Every time I try to contribute something to this conversation, I get slapped! Besides, this is your thing, Cra." He made a big show of zipping his lips.

Master Obi-Wan just shook his head.

Everyone looked at Cra.

The Iktotchi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, thanks for that, Corrie."

Coronarcher gave him a thumbs up.

"Well, Corrie had this brilliant idea that it would be great to have a radio in the Temple, but we knew we'd never be allowed, so we, ah, waited until you'd all gone to some off-planet meeting and installed sound transmitters all over the Temple. Two around the Creche, two around the Council Spire and one at either end of the Training Areas."

Arak inwardly applauded his choice of words.

Master Swan's brow furrowed. "How did you manage that? There were still Jedi inside the Temple."

"That's where the rooves come in." Lolee explained slowly, knowing the negative reaction those words were sure to receive.

"You are kidding." Master Obi-Wan said, bemusement evident on his face and in his tone, colouring his accent.

"You avoided detection, went around and climbed over the rooves to the different sections of the Temple to install sound transmitters." Master Mundi summarised, by then sounding like he'd believe just about anything.

"Yeah, and you thought it was dangerous before!" Corrie said with a grin, briefly unzipping his lips.

The glares everyone threw at him quickly zipped it up again.

"And then what?" Master Windu prompted.

Arak met Cra's gaze as they both worked through the course of events in their heads. The whole group was staring at them.

Arak found the words first. "Um, we connected them to a device in one of the closets near Cra's quarters, and then connected that to a hidden file on our Datapads that only existed when someone turned it on from the closet." she said very quickly, trying not to prolong her time in the spotlight.

The Masters still looked confused.

"How did you, our notice escape?" Master Yoda queried, as the other Masters exchanged baffled expressions.

"Cra was in his bed during the first broadcast."

"And Jonah was making tea."

"Lolee and Coronarcher were singing to Coruscant Clappers."

"Macu was with me every time."

Arak grinned in spite of her thinking better of it. She didn't need to look around to know that the rest of the group were vainly attempting to keep their laughter inside, or to know that the Masters were getting steadily more frustrated.

"What, you really didn't think it was us?" Lolee asked, genuinely shocked. "You actually didn't suspect?"

He actually did laugh, and the other Padawans quickly joined in. Laughter truly is contagious, after all.

"We thought of you lot first, but you always had perfect alibis." Master Windu explained tersely.

Corrie laughed. "Ah ha! And that's why it worked! We knew you'd think of us first."

"So, we planned ahead. We figured, you couldn't blame us if we were with you." Lolee continued.

"Our wonderful technicians crafted a way that we needed three people to operate it, but, strategically planned and well organised, we could do it all in the company of our intended audience, undetected." Corrie tagged on seamlessly.

Arak grinned. People always accused their group of rehearsing these explanations. False accusations.

"We needed one person to do pick the rooms that we wanted to play in," she continued.

"We wouldn't want to interrupt anything important." Cra added. "We needed one person to actually do the broadcast."

"And one to turn it on in the cupboard." Arak finished.

Jonah and Macu took over. "That way, we could assign jobs, based on who needed the most secure alibi. Obviously the person in the cupboard was the one with the most risky job, because they'd be missing during the broadcast, so we made sure we were all close to the cupboard for the duration of the show." Jonah began.

"The person speaking could choose to pre-record their speech, at the risk of having the file found on their Datapad before they got a chance to delete it. Alternatively, they could do it live, out of the company of their Master, or they could put a song on."

"And the person who picked where to broadcast could pre-set it as soon as the cupboard kid activated the program, and just make sure that no-one else touched their datapad."

There was a long moment of silence as the Masters took it in.

"Aw, I hate giving away our secrets." Lolee complained.

Cra laughed. "Mm, it really ruins the illusion, doesn't it?"


	9. The Transformation

**Thank you pronker, my lone reviewer! If anyone else is actually reading this, then thank you too!**

**Now, this is probably the last chapter of this story, but it's not the end of Corrie and co., so don't fret!**

Master Yoda chuckled. "Very smart, you are."

"That's not the word I'd use for it…" Master Obi-Wan muttered darkly, while his Apprentice grinned at Master Yoda.

Lolee could guess what he was going to say.

"Thank you, Master Yoda! No-one seems to think that, except you!" Corrie exclaimed.

"Yeah, we always think we're terribly clever, and we get told we're stupid!" Lolee added.

The worst was quite obviously over. Their Masters seemed to have gone into shock and pure disbelief at hearing the intricacies behind their prank. All that was left now was for them to be told to dismantle the Radio, go back to their rooms, do a millennia of meditation and scrub the floors of the entire Temple in one day. That was how it always worked. That was why the next comment sent Lolee reeling.

"Reprogram it as an intercom, you can?" Yoda asked.

The silence after he asked was long. The Padawans looked at each other and then at Master Yoda, as if to say, 'Is he serious?'

Corrie broke the silence by laughing, and Lolee joined in.

Cra and Arak shrugged at each other. "I don't see why not." Cra answered, eventually.

Master Yoda gave a satisfied "Hmph.", but the other Masters were equally shocked.

"Do it now, you can. Take your Masters with you, you will." the little Jedi ordered as he floated away, leaving a bunch of shocked Force-sensitives in his wake.

"Well…"Lolee said slowly, looking over at Crawen. "To the roof."

Corrie and Lolee led the troupe through the Temple, grinning broadly at the result of their prank. "I think this counts as extra on our record, don't you?" Lolee asked.

Corrie shrugged. "I don't think we'll ever beat this. I think we have found the ultimate prank."

"I wonder what the next one's going to be…"

The pair grinned at each other evilly, but we're interrupted by Master Mundi's exasperated sigh.

"Boys, can you at least let us get over this prank before you start on another one?" He sounded exhausted and there was a hint of pleading in his tone.

"Yes, Master." Lolee agreed with a way too innocent grin that he knew would make his Master suspicious, even though they weren't _actually _planning anything.

It worked.

Master Mundi groaned, but Master Obi-Wan grinned back at him.

Confused, Lolee looked at his friend, who looked very apprehensive.

"Mind that it doesn't involve flour, Lolee, or you'll have to count Corrie out." the smirking Master said blandly.

Cuey gave a bark of laughter, but Corrie sent a hate-filled glare at both him and his Master.

"So, not called for, Master."

Obi-Wan just laughed, and Corrie shook his head, ignoring him.

"Do I want to know?" Lolee queried.

Corrie sighed. "Yes, but I'm not telling you."

"That's alright, I'll ask Cuey later."

Rolling his eyes, Corrie spun around and gestured towards the rooves that they had bounced around, what seemed like an eternity ago.

Lolee looked over the high rooves again. He'd been picked to go to the Training Rooms, because they were the hardest to access. Lolee wasn't the most intelligent of the group, far from it. He'd never had a mind for numbers, his memory was terrible and he wasn't all that interested in the history and culture of Coruscant, or any other planet. What Lolee _was_ good at, was physical work. He was the best in the class with anything to do with physicality. He was faster and stronger than every other Padawan his age. His skill with a sabre was unmatched. Arak was the only one that even came close, which surprised a lot of people. The twi'lek was very meek and timid, but when you gave her a sabre, she was transformed. Lolee's physical prowess, however, was renowned.

Their group was for the elite, it really was.  
Crawen was stupidly good with numbers, and his memory was impossibly good. He thought outside the box, new ideas always coming to him, which was why he was so good with electronics.

Arak was almost as good as Lolee with the sabre, almost as good as Crawen with electronics, and her compassion was so high, she'd nearly been a healer. She had the gift of telepathy, which she was developing, slowly but surely. her insight truly was amazing.

Cuey was the most logical person in the universe. He thought in straight lines, but he went further down those lines than anyone else did. He had always been the one to follow things through to the end, and he never gave up. He was insanely, stubbornly persistent and it served him very well.

When it came to all-rounders, Jonah was their star. She was good at everything; strong with a sabre, a straight A student, connected well to the Living Force. She didn't even have to make an effort to be good at everything.

And then there was Corrie. Well, he was very intelligent. He was an idiot, but he was intelligent. He was always the first to pick things up, but he was also the first to drop them on their head. He was a fantastic diplomat, and he loved learning about culture, but anything else, he didn't want to know. His redeeming feature to their teachers and Master Obi-Wan, was Corrie's astonishing strength in the force.

Grinning, Lolee drew out of the Force and jumped onto the closest roof. The rest of the group were close behind. "Hold on, let's all go together." Master Trovin: Arak's Master said, the other Knights and Masters agreeing with her.

Everyone looked at Crawen.

The Iktotchi pointed towards the Creche. "We should go down the girl's way first." he suggested, and everyone knew better than to object, so the whole group bounced over the rooves, going first to the Creche, and then to the Training Rooms, reprogramming the transmitters as they went.

The whole process was still very fun or the Padawans, although Master Mundi was scolding Lolee at every jump for doing something so dangerous, unsupervised.

Everything was done with ease, until they got to Cra and Corrie's path to the Spire.

The Masters were miffed.

They could not, for the life of them, figure out how the Padawans had done it.

Needless to say, the Padawans in question, who had all heard the story, found it hilarious.

Unfortunately for the Masters, the industrial pipes only allowed their unique path to spire at night. During the day, they were just pipes.

"Alright, Corrie, how'd you do it?" Master Obi-Wan finally asked.

Corrie and Cra grinned at each other, but Corrie hesitated before telling his Master the whole thing with the pipes. "What was that you were saying about revealing our secrets distinctly sucking, Lolee?" Corrie sighed and hurried into the story once he caught sight of the raised eyebrow he was getting from his Master.

Master Windu had commed someone and after an hour of waiting, the pipes were belching once more and the group made their way over to the Spire, successfully reprogramming the transmitters, ending up once more in front of Master Yoda.

Lolee slapped the back of Corrie's hand, letting out a triumphant cheer, before holding his hands back in place. Slapsies. It was one of their favourite games. Lolee's force-enhanced speed, against Corrie's force-enhanced reflexes. They got bored easily, and slapsies was actually rather entertaining. It was more interesting than watching Cra and Arak re-work the Radio, in any case.

As Lolee slapped Corrie's hand again, the human pulled away, pointing towards the twi'lek and iktotchi partnership, which had just finished up. "I don't know why I agree to play with you, Lee."

Giving his slapsies partner a grin, Lolee just turned to watch as Cra handed master Windu and Yoda their comm.s . "It's connected to your comm. units, now. You just have to tell it to activate the intercom, and you'll be live on air. No-one else can access it through your comm.s, unless you authorise them, because it has a password." he explained as briefly as he could. He always went into too much detail when he was talking about electronics.

Master Windu gave him a look. "And I suppose you'll be able to access it, because you set the password?"

Cra held his hands up in a surrender. "No, Master Windu, that's for you two to set up later."

"And you can't access it from your Datapad?"

"No, Master Windu."

Satisfied, Master Windu and Master Yoda nodded. "Good. Now, you can go and start scrubbing the floors."

The Padawans groaned as the troupe filed outside.

"Be back in your room for seven tonight, Lolee." Master Mundi ordered.

Giving his master a salute, Lolee sullenly followed the others down towards the kitchens in silence.

As soon as the Masters were out of earshot, Corrie nudged Cra. "Say, Cra, when Master Windu asked you if you could access it from your datapad and you said no, you were lying, right?" he asked.

Cra shook his head. "You know I wouldn't lie to a Master, Seline. I can't access the system from my Datapad."

There was a very brief disappointed silence, before…

"I can from Arak's, though."

**Alright, that's the end of this story! Finally, a finished story online…**

**Anyway, I'm planning to write a heap of short fics on these OCs, so watch this space! if you have any ideas or requests, feel free to tell me!**


End file.
